<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perils of Being a London Landmark by lyricwritesprose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889153">The Perils of Being a London Landmark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose'>lyricwritesprose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess the Author [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale versus modern technology, Gen, Guess The Author, Humor, game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale needs a favor from Crowley.  It's actually reasonably straightforward.  He just isn't explaining himself particularly well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess the Author [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #09 "Game"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perils of Being a London Landmark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Crowley.  You know I respect your fiendish endeavors, but I need your blue telephone serpents out of my shop, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . . Sorry, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your blue telephone serpents.  They’re a dreadful nuisance.  Oh, and the disc, as well.  I find it attracts entirely the wrong kind of <a id="return1" name="return1"></a> clientele.”<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup></span></p><p><span>“What disc?  What are we talking about?  A CD-ROM?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you call it?  The mobile telephone disc that’s apparently in my shop.  A young woman showed it to me.  It’s blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it silvery on one side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Well, probably not.  I didn’t get a good look at the other side.  The young woman spun it and made it turn purple, but it went very fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue telephone serpents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’re apparently spawning in my shop.  Some of them sparkle, it seems.  And I’ll admit that they’re endearing in a cartoonish sort of way, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>really,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley!  It brings </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she call them dratini?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something of that sort, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, I didn’t have anything to do with Pokemon Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  But it’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>style,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley!  Sending people in all sorts of places where they don’t belong, agitating business owners, increasing the level of irritation in the world, and all of it accomplished by fascinating electronic toys that the humans tempt </span>
  <em>
    <span>themselves</span>
  </em>
  <span> with!  It has Earth’s wiliest demon written all over it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> find it irritating, doesn’t mean—you know what?  Never mind.  I’ll find a way to get you de-listed as a Pokestop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, would you?  And—and the blue telephone serpents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a few days on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How complicated can it be?  Just tell the breeding adults that they aren’t welcome.  I’ve seen you communicate with snakes before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>snakes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re pieces of code, and besides—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, they’re part of a plot to increase Envy.  Very important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a shiny dragonite.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> <a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>Any.  He meant, “any clientele.”<sup> [ <a href="#return1">return to text</a> ]</sup></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505931">[Podfic] The Perils of Being a London Landmark</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan">Djapchan</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>